iGiveUp
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: History may be made. Sam may give up on a bet? *gasp* Seddie as usual.


iGiveUp

A/N: Freddie challenges Sam to a very confusing bet, and we all know how Sam can never turn down a bet.........Seddie. Freddie/Sam/Spencer/Carly POV switch off. Sam is not the Sam she is in uDon'tKnowMe.......some Sparly which is Spence/Carly, but it's more of a brother/sister love type thing. A long one-shot because I didn't want to make it a story :D. I will update uDon'tKnowMe, trust me, but I am having a little writer's block. Plus, I might add a Harry Potter fic later on.

* * *

My name is Fredward Andrew-Tate Emerson-Benson, I am 14 years old, and I am a graduating eighth grader. I am 5'5", and my birthday is February 13, 1995. I have dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. My life is good, my mom is protective (sometimes too much), and my friends are great. Carly whatever her middle name is Shay is my 'nice' friend, while Samantha (Sam) Annelise Puckett is well, slightly aggressive. Sam and I met when we were five, at Fosters Play lot, 9 years ago.

--FLASHBACK--

I was sitting there, on the bench, watching the others play. I had no clue where to go. Then, I saw a large family, and a little girl, I decided to check her out, see who she was. I walked up slowly to the little girl, stuck out my hand and said oh-so-smoothly- "My name is Fredward Benson."

Yeah, lame I know. However, Little Sam didn't think so, she simple shook my hand and said, "My name is Samantha Puckett, but you can call me Sam."

--END FLASHBACK--

I was so relieved I had made a new friend. Turns out, Sam's the third youngest of ten kids, and 3 were adopted, so she told me all of their names and ages anyways, and I remember all of them to this day.

1- Avalon Maire Puckett- 12 years old at the time Eurasian, 1/2 french. 1/2 Chinese  
2- Jonathan Avery Puckett- 10 years old at the time  
3- Adelaide Heidi Puckett- 8 years old, adopted from Ireland  
4- Alyssa Jayne Puckett- 7 years old at the time  
5- Justin Michael Puckett- 6 years old (Alyssa's twin) Australian  
6- Samantha Annelise Puckett- 5 years old  
7- Jordan Alexander Puckett- 3 years old  
8- Zachary James Puckett- 3 years old  
9- Bailey Elijah Puckett- 3 years old (triplets)  
10- Lily Katelyn Puckett- new born.

Now, Avalon is 21 and graduating from Juilliard College, Jon is 19 and starting Northern Prep in Ohio, Adelaide is 17, and is going to an all-girl private school, Alyssa is 16, and skipped two years of high school, so she is at Greenbrough College in London, Justin is at Ridgeway High, Sam, well duh, is in my school, so is Jordan, Zach, and Bailey too, and Lily has just started the 3rd grade.

Sam's parents are divorced, so her dad, who lives in Havana, Illinois has Justin, Lily, and Alyssa, and Adelaide while her mom has Sam, Jordan, Zach, and Bailey. How do I know all this? Well, the more we started to talk, the easier it was to tell secrets. I told Sam about my 4 siblings, the two older and two younger.

Belladonna Caitlyn and Sapphyre Rose are 4 years older than I, and Brennan Joshua and Xavier William are 2 years younger. Bella, and Bren are with dad, in Ottawa, Illinois, while Xavier and I are with mom here in Seattle. Xavier is usually not home, while I'm usually at Carly's, however, that doesn't mean Sam hasn't met all my siblings. Sapphyre is at IVCC in Illinois, so she doesn't live with us.

Xavier has autism, and he is an autistic savant, which means he does somethings extremely well. Xavier can play the piano very well, and exceeds in math two grades ahead. However, his physical health is also failing. Xavier has been living with ALL since he was two, but the signs didn't start showings since after he was five. ALL stands for Acute lymphoblastic leukemia, which means his white blood cells aren't functioning properly. Xavier is slowly fading away, and he is a permanent resident at St. Jude's. That's why my mother is so protective of me. She is so concerned and full of grief of when we will lose Xavier.

Anyways.

I have a plan to get Sam to be mine.

I just hope it'll work.

--RESTART FLASHBACK--

"Sam, do you wanna meet my daddy and my brothers and sisters?" I asked earnestly to my new friend when she was at my house one day.

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug.

Then, right on cue, dad, Brenn, Bells, Saph, and Xavier all walked in.

I leap to my feet, "Dad, this is my friend Sam," I said proudly.

Sam waved tentatively. Dad chuckled and said, "Hello there Sam."

Just then, Brennan moved up to Sam, "Freddork, this is the girl you always talk about?" he inquired.

I nodded proudly, disregarding the 'Freddork'. Sam was my shining trophy back then, and she still is.

She was sitting there, so small, and so shy. Brennan walked up to her and said, "Hello there Sam, I hope this Freddork hasn't been bothering you too much," he said with a wide smile.

Sam grinned and said, "Oh no, not too much."

I glowered as Sam smirked.

--End Flashback--

Sam and I were best friends. That is, until Carly came.

Carly was pretty. I admit that. But she isn't for me. We're exactly alike. I need my opposite. I need Sam.

Carly was my excuse for feeling so nauseous when I was around her and Sam. I tried to fool myself into thinking it was Carly that made my stomach flip. It wouldn't work. Each time I thought about Carly, my thoughts somehow got directed back to Sam.

I had to give up. I was truly, and irrevocably in love with Samantha Annelise Puckett.

--SAM POV--

Freddie and I have been friends for 9 years. We met at the local playground when I was four. he also met my extremely large family. Avalon, Jonathan, Adelaide, Alyssa, Justin, Jordan, Zach, Bailey, and Lily.

Jordan, Zach and Bailey are inseparable. They are extremely protective of Lily. The triplets all look different. Obviously, fraternal. Jordan has brownish-blond hair with dark brown eyes, and some freckles. He is slightly chubby for his age, but nonetheless, a nice person (when not being annoying). Zach has braces, and has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Bailey has curly brown hair (from dad), braces, thin, tall, and has blue eyes as well. Jordan, Lily, Avalon, and Jon are the only ones with brown eyes and hair that's not remotely blond. My family is separated. I hate it. I hate it so much. Luckily, Freddie's family is as well. He and I feed off each others emotions. We are like siblings. But he loves Carly now, so I guess not.

--CARLY POV--

I do know for a fact,

1- Freddie is a good liar  
2- He is not in love with me  
3- He is in love with someone else  
4- Sam isn't as strong as she looks  
5- She loves someone too  
6- Freddie loves Sam  
7- Sam loves Freddie.

The two have known each other longer than I can imagine. Their souls have bonded. Freddie is a good friend, Sam is too. They're exact opposites, which is exactly what they need. They don't need to be similar. They need to be different.

--SPENCER POV--

Carly and I have talked. She asked me what to do with Sam and Freddie. She knows the two are meant to be. She knows they love each other. She just wants them together. I do too. I may be abnormal. But I know love. I have fallen in love. But, she died before I could admit it. Melanie Newman was 20 years old, and I was 21. We were best friends since kindergarten. She was the one who knew all my secrets, and all my hiding places. Then, it happened. Melanie had a boyfriend, Ricky Brandise. He was abusive. At least once a week, Melanie came to me, crying, abused, and broken. One day, Ricky took it too far. Melanie was killed. My heart shattered. I hate him. I always will. So, I don't want that to happen to Freddie and Sam, and I will do my best to make sure they find their true love.

--NORMAL POV--

"FREDWARD BENSON!"

Freddie groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. "What mom," he asked.

"Come on Freddie, we're going to Color-Me-Teddy-Bear," Marissa Benson said to Freddie.

Sam snorted as Freddie's expression changed from exasperation to horror. "Mom, I thought I told you I'm to old for Color-Me-Teddy," Freddie said.

"Fine, then how about Sparkle-A-Pony?"

Sam was about to die of laughter as Mrs. Benson's expression was so serious. "Mom, I'm too old for all of that."

"Fine, well then come home and take a tick-bath," Marissa Benson sighed.

"I don't have ticks!" Freddie exclaimed.

"THEY HIDE IN YOUR ARM AND LEG HAIR!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

As soon as Freddie was dragged out of the room, Sam burst into laughter.

--NEXT DAY--

"Sam, I have a bet for you," Freddie said the next day at school.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You have to be mean to me," Freddie said simply.

"Ok?" Sam asked, a little caught off guard.

Freddie just smiled and attempted to walk away, but Sam tripped him.

Freddie groaned, but he knew this bet would be worth it.

Sam was rotten to Freddie that entire day. She tipped his lunch tray, and she pushed him off of his seat during Math class. She also gave him countless wedgies.

Gibby, however, was slightly more cheery than usual. Sam was too occupied tormenting Freddie to even realize Gibby had been getting away scot-free. Sam walked up to Freddie. "Hey Freddork, how long to I have to torture you?" she questioned.

"Until you admit that you like me," Freddie said with a smirk.

Sam looked disgusted. "Why would I like you, freak?" she said with contempt.

Freddie just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

--SAM POV--

What did the nerd mean, 'when I admit that I like him'? I don't like Freddie. Right?

'Dear God,

It's me, Sam, and well, do I like the Freddork or not? Um, thanks, bye,' Sam thought to herself.

She paused. Yup, no sign of an answer. She sighed.

--NORMAL POV--

Freddie smirked as he walked away.

Perfect.

The only problem-

Freddie had no idea if Sam would like him or not.

Meanwhile.....

Sam angrily slammed her locker and headed out to Carly's place after school.

"Sam, wait up!" Carly called as Sam walked away.

She then caught up with Sam and asked, "Why are you so angry?"

"Freddie said I can stop being mean to him when I admit that liking him," Sam said with a sigh.

"Ok, clearly I missed something, because you're always mean to Freddie anyways!"

"Well, me bet me that I can't be mean to him, then I asked when am I supposed to stop, and he said I can stop when I admit that I like him," Sam explained to her best friend.

Carly nodded. "But why would Freddie bet you that?" she asked Sam.

"I have no clue."

"Hey guys," Freddie said as he caught up with the two girls.

"Hey Freddork," Sam said. "Gonna go home to mommy and have her give you a nice tick bath?"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

--SAM POV--

His eyes look cute when he's rolling them.

Wait-

Crap.

I can't think this about Freddie! He's, well, he's a dork!

Oh my gosh.

God, honestly, when I said help me figure this out, I didn't know you would have me do THIS!

Oh well, Freddie likes Carly anyways, so I guess I should keep up the act.

"Hey Freddie," I called out.

He turned.

Darn those stupid chocolate eyes of his. "Did the gender test come back yet?" I ask.

"No, how about yours?" he replied smoothly.

Oh crap, that was a good comeback.

"I-well-uh, um, SHUT UP!"

Smooth Samantha.

Stutter then shut up.

Way to sting someone in the heart.

Ok, I must have had too much ham.

I cannot like Fredward Benson.

I mean, we were good friends until Carly, which was around 3rd grade. So him and I were best friends from four years old to our late nine year old. Five years.

All we did was play out side, make mud pies, and talk everyday.

Oh crap.

I think,

I think I love Fredward Benson.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

Gosh.

--NORMAL POV--

Freddie smiled to himself as Sam said ,"I-well-uh, um, SHUT UP!"

It was working.

Sam had never before lost a comeback for Freddie.

Until now.

Sam just scowled the rest of the way to the iCarly studio.

Freddie was winning. And they both knew it.

Sam glowered as Freddie set up the iCarly equipment.

"How about we do the Wake Up Spencer again?" Carly suggested.

"Nah, I don't wanna wake up early to hang with this little tech weenie," Sam said.

Freddie just smirked. He was enjoying Sam suffer.

--SAM POV--

Freddie is enjoying this. He enjoys me suffering.

I hate this.

I hate him smirking there.

His face is so cute.........

Wow, I really am going crazy.......

I think Freddie's cute.

Wow.

--FREDDIE POV--

I enjoy watching Sam suffer, it's funny.

Plus, my plan is working!

Yay for me!

(A/N: wow, that was a little queer!Freddie)

--NORMAL POV--

"Freddie, I think you're a stupid freak," Sam said.

"Why thank you, Samantha," Freddie said in a sweet voice.

Sam just rolled her eyes. She then walked to Freddie, and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Freddie exclaimed, holding his arm.

Sam smirked. "No one, and I mean no one. Calls. Me. Samantha."

Freddie, most definitely knows better now.

Two weeks later..........

--SAM POV--

I can't take it anymore!

Insulting Freddie was habit for me.

Now, it's hard!

Should I give up?

NO!

Well,

Maybe.

--NORMAL POV--

It was a normal school day, and Carly was absent, she was sick. Sam approached Freddie. "Fredward-" she started.

Before she knew it, Freddie grabbed her and kissed her.

Right in front of everyone.

Sam froze.

She then did the normal thing Sam would do.

She punched him.

Freddie was stunned.

--FREDDIE POV--

Why?

Why would she hurt me like that?

--NORMAL POV--

There was a poisoned silence, before Freddie grabbed his book bag, and stormed off.

Sam stood there, her hand raised. She then touched her lips.

They tasted like chocolate covered strawberries now.

She felt guilty.

--SAM POV--

Oh my gosh.

Why have I done that?

Freddie..........

I'm sorry, it was natural instinct.

Freddie......

--NORMAL POV--

Sam started to follow Freddie.

That entire day, he ignored her.

Guess the bet is over.

Freddie turned up at school the next day with a black eye, and refused to interact with Sam in any way.

LATER THAT WEEK

"Freddie!" Sam yelled, chasing down the boy.

He ignored her, like he had been that entire week. She made a jump for the back of his shirt. She missed, and went tumbling to the ground.

Freddie gasped as he heard her inhale sharply with pain. He turned around and found her on the ground. Apparently, she tripped over her over her feet, and had a bloody nose, and a cut lip. He felt immediately guilty. "Sam," he said, turning to the girl.

"Go away," she snapped angrily, trying to stop the blood flowing freely from her nose.

"But-"

Sam just got up, and brushed right passed him. Freddie watched the girl limp away, his heart sinking.

--FREDDIE POV--

I didn't mean it. I didn't want her to get hurt. Physically. Or emotionally.

--NORMAL POV--

Later that day, Freddie rushed over to Carly's, and found Sam sitting there. Apparently, the fal had caused some bad damage that had showed up after she left Freddie. Her eye was slightly swollen, not as bad as Freddie's though. Her nose was swollen, and her lip was too. Her cheek had been scraped, and her forehead was too. Freddie felt so bad. "What Freddie," she muttered, turning away from him.

Freddie sat next to her. "Sam, look at me," he commanded gently.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this Fredward," she said shortly, a tear sliding down her face.

Freddie gently turned her around, and she wiped away the tear. "Like what?" he asked.

"Broken."

He nearly started to cry when she said that. She then turned around again and said, "Go drool over Carly some more."

"Why would I do that when I have you here?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She smiled back.

Before they knew it, Freddie was on top of her, and they were kissing.

Carly then stepped into her apartment, returning from a shopping trip, and she found Sam and Freddie on her couch, making out. "Ok, did I miss something?" she asked, a little frightened at the sight of Freddie feverishly kissing Sam.

They turned around to face Carly. "Oh hi Carls, were almost done," Freddie said before returning to kissing Sam.

"Um, okay," she said. She then backed out of the doorway.

"What's going on Carly?" Spencer asked when she shut the door.

"Sam and Freddie, well, they're a little busy," she said with a smile.

"What do you-" Spencer started, Carly opened the door and Spencer saw the two teens making out on the couch. "ohhhhhhh," he said.

Carly laughed.

Back to Sam and Freddie......

"So, do you give up?" Freddie asked evilly as he sat next to Sam, centimeters away from her lips.

"Yes," she said, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

History was made.

Love was found.

And Sam finally lost a bet.

* * *

A/N: I like this one! Seddie ahoy! It is a little long, but I guess that's okay.....read and review.

Wow, four stories in one day.

Except I've been working on this for like 4 days to a week..


End file.
